


Buried Deep Within

by Vusellii7



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Timeline, F/M, Kissing, Oneshot, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, mentioned barchie, playful banter, season two reference, takes place after 4x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vusellii7/pseuds/Vusellii7
Summary: Sorry this was so short - and rushed. I'm running on fumes yet wanted to churn out something new today. Wanted to try and leave this one open-ended, despite it being a oneshot.Side note: I headcanon that Veronica always makes the first move.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Buried Deep Within

When Jughead entered the classroom, he froze in the doorway. Veronica had her face buried in her arms as they rested against the desk. She was sobbing quietly. He couldn't blame her after, especially not after that disastrous fight they had with Betty and Archie over the weekend.

He was about to leave so that she could cry in private until he heard her speak. When he turned around, she had her head lifted and she was sitting up straight. The only thing that gave away her previous sobfest were her puffy eyes. It was wise of her to choose not to wear makeup that day, or her mascara would be running by now. She already knew from the moment she awoke that she'd cry multiple times throughout the day. 

"Jughead--I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Excuse me." She was getting ready to find someplace else to cry, until the young man suddenly took hold of her wrist. She hardly flinched. "What is it?"

He looked at her for a moment, only to realize he'd been holding onto her a little too long. After letting go, he promptly asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Veronica shook her head quickly. "Nothing that hasn't already been said." Her eyes slowly met his as she leaned against the door.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry about you and Archie."

She shook her head and bit her lip. "There's no reason for you to apologize over something he chose to do on his own free will. I should've known he still had feelings for Betty."

"That doesn't make what he did right."

She offered the beanie-wearing boy a weak shrug. "Any more right than when we kissed in front of them?"

Jughead furrowed his brow, already on the defensive side. "That was to make things even, which was an idea that you agreed to. If they hated it so badly, they could've stopped us. Besides, _you're_ the one who kissed _me_."

Lodge giggled to herself and mumbled, "And I'd gladly do it again."

His eyes widened momentarily before he readjusted the collar on his button-up flannel. "Don't even joke like that."

Within a matter of seconds, Veronica had her hands cupping Jughead's cheeks. She tilted her head slightly, lips inches away from his as she whispered.

"Who said I was joking?"

He tensed up initially, only to slowly let his hands rest on her waist as he deepened the kiss. With his chest pressed firmly to Veronica's while he embraced her, she allowed her lips to move passionately over his. Minutes passed before they pulled back for some much needed air. It didn't take long before they resumed, growing needier with each gasp and sigh. Before hands could start to explore intimate areas, Jughead tore away from the heated exchange to steel himself. She averted her gaze and bit her lip softly.

"Was that too much?"

"It was about to be," he murmured as he felt his cheeks grow warm. 

It wasn't everyday that Veronica Lodge was able to make Jughead Jones all flustered like that. How cute. Hopefully she would have another opportunity to revisit her success soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short - and rushed. I'm running on fumes yet wanted to churn out something new today. Wanted to try and leave this one open-ended, despite it being a oneshot.
> 
> Side note: I headcanon that Veronica always makes the first move.


End file.
